1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to open-close equipment for a door of a refrigerator wherein at least two doors are provided and opened or closed individually or integrally at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a refrigerator is divided into a freezing chamber for storing ice-making containers and frozen food at a predetermined temperature and a refrigerating chamber for storing objects to be refrigerated. A refrigeration cycle apparatus is installed in the refrigerator to perform a refrigeration cycle such as compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation cycles, and the interior of the refrigerator is kept at a refrigerating or freezing state using the phenomenon that external heat is absorbed in an evaporator of the circulation cycle.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a general refrigerator.
As shown in the figure, a refrigerating chamber (not shown) for storing food and a freezing chamber (not shown) are formed within a rectangular box shaped body 10. In such a case, the freezing chamber is generally provided at an upper side while the refrigerating chamber is generally provided at a lower side.
Further, front faces of the refrigerating and freezing chambers are open and selectively opened and closed by freezing and refrigerating doors 12 and 14 as shown in the figure. Furthermore, freezing and refrigerating door handles 12′ and 14′ are formed on front surfaces of the freezing and refrigerating chambers 12 and 14, respectively, such that the doors can be easily opened and closed.
Therefore, if a user pulls forward the freezing and refrigerating door handles 12′ and 14′ respectively attached to the front surfaces of the freezing and refrigerating doors 12 and 14, the doors are pivoted on the right ends thereof to be opened forward.
However, the aforementioned related art refrigerator is configured in such a manner that only one door is provided at each storage chamber (a freezing or refrigerating chamber) and is pivoted on an end thereof to be opened forward.
That is, since only one refrigerating door 14 is provided in the refrigerating chamber, the door should be opened as a whole even when a user intends to store or take out a small amount of stored articles into or from the refrigerating chamber. Accordingly, there is a problem in that cold air is escaped unnecessarily from the refrigerating chamber.